embershieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Karolean Empire
The Karolean Empire (Skanoric: Karolinska Välderike; Korpparic: Kariilin Valtakunta; Meric: Kariili Suurriik), commonly know as Vårland or Vårland-Korppari, is a large nation on the Skanoric Peninsula, located on the continent of Vildskanor. Formerly the independent nations of Vårland, Korppari, the Meric Principalities and the Rostkammyr Confederation; the Karolean Empire was formed by Queen Karolyna I Vårtorn-Korpparit following Vårland's victory in the Fifth Northern War and the weakening influence of the Holy Vilidyni Empire over Vildskanor's northern lands. Currently ruled by King Karolus XII Vårtorn-Korppari, the Karolean Empire remains the preeminent power of northern Vildskanor, though it is surrounded by many minor enemies, all of whom will tear off a piece of it should the chance occur. Etymology The name Karolean Empire is a translation of the Skanoric Karolinska Välderike and thus both are named in reference to the founder of the empire, Karolyna I. Meanwhile, the name Vårland comes from the Skanoric Vårland, which itself is stems from the Skanoric word Vår, meaning of the Våric Clan and the word Land, meaning the same as it does in Common. Thus Varland means Land of the Våric. As the name of the Våric itself stems from the Skanoric word for people or clan, Vår, then Varland also means Land of the People/Clan or Our Land. In the Huszaric languages, Varland is instead referred to as Vårciernia, which stems once again from Vår and the term Ciernia, which refers to the lands inhabited by the Ciernic People, who were the first of the Skanori to migrate to Vildskanor. History Geography Politics King of Varland Serving as the King of Varland, the Prince of Pomeria, the Prince of Kiemeria and the Protector of the Rostkammyr Confederacy, the King of Varland is the effective 'Karolean Emperor' and thus holds direct control of the Karolean Army and Navy, which along with the funds granted by his direct rule of the Duchy of Varland and the Principalities of Kiemeria and Pomeria, allows him to rule mostly without oversight or conflict from the Kungensråd or Riksdag. The current King of Varland is His Royal Majesty Karolus XII Vårtorn-Korppari, the kingdom's 131st monarch. Grand Princess of the Korppari Serving as the ruler of the Korpparic and Estomeric peoples, the Grand Princess of the Korppari (who also holds the title of 'Princess of the Estomeri') is the effective heir to the Karolean throne, though they also rule their lands as a de facto monarch in their own right. The current Grand Princess of the Korppari is Her Royal Highness Vannesyra Kovács-Korpparit. Riksdag The Parliament of Varland, the Riksdag or Royal Diet runs the kingdom's day to day activities and laws, although in times of peace it is commonly overseen by the King himself. The Riksdag is a Quatercarmeral Parliament, with one Upper House and three equal Lower Houses. Kungensråd Formerly the main power behind the throne, the Kungensråd or King's Council served as the Cabinet or Privy Council for Varland and is led by the Lord High Chancellor. Since they creation of an absolute monarchy and the Karolean Empire by Queen Karolyna I in 692 K.C, the Kungensråd has lost most of its power, now serving merely as the center of the Riksdag. Älderåd The Upper House of the Riksdag, the Ädelråd or Noble Council is made up of the kingdom's landed nobility. The Ädelråd serves as both a House of Legislature, voting on bills created by the nobility and as a House of Review, reviewing and voting on bills passed by the other three houses before they are voted into law. Prästråd The first of the three Lower Houses, the Prästråd or Clergy Council houses the representatives of Varland's clergy and clerical peasantry, thus representing around 10% of the population. The Prästråd serves almost purely as a House of Legislature, voting on bills created by the realm's clergymen, although it also approves bills created by the other two Lower Houses. Borgråd The second of the Lower Houses, the Borgråd or Townsman Council serves to represent the middle class and bourgeois, thus representing approximately 30% of the population. Like the other two Lower Houses, the Borgråd votes on bills created by the middle classes and approves bills passed by both the other houses. Odlaråd The final and least prestigious of the Lower Houses, the Odlaråd or Farmer Council represents the commoners and peasantry, around 60% of the population. The Odlaråd serves the same role as the rest of the Lower Houses, voting on bills made by the common folk and those passed by the other two houses. Political Parties The Riksdag is divided into three primary 'blocs' or 'coalitions', the Hats, Caps and Unaligned. Hats Representing the pro-imperialism, monarchist and Dawnophile members of the Riksdag. They are known as the Hats because they refer to their peaceful opponents as 'Night-Caps', which lead to them being called 'Hats' in retaliation. The current leader of the Hats is Karl Gustav Rehnskiöld. * Hovpartiet - Meaning Court Party, the Hovpartiet is the monarchist party of the Riksdag. Unlike the other parties, they lack a fixed coalition allegiance, as they will always be members of the bloc favoured by the King. As such, under King Karolus, they are currently members of the Hats. * Korppartiet - Formed response to the issue of Varland's next monarch, the Korppartiet or Raven Party supports the succession of Vannesyra Kovács-Korpparit, the current Grand Princess of Korppari. * Gustavpartiet - Named for King Gustavus II, the Gustavpartiet is the pro-Imperialism and Dawnophile party of the Riksdag. They have historically been the central party of the Hats and have been in power as the government since the reign of Gustav II. Caps Representing the pro-isolationism, oligarchist and Ciernophile members of the Riksdag. As mentioned above, they are known as Caps due to how they are referred to by the Hats. The current leader of the Caps is Fredryk Moormark. * Handlarepartiet - Meaning Merchant's Party, the Handlarepartiet is the isolationist and pro-trade party. Formerly the government party, they have been the opposition since the reign of Gustav II, having lost much of their power in the intervening decades. * Elspartiet - Opponents of the Korppartiet, the Elspartiet or Elsic Party supports the succession of Fredryk Moormark to the throne of Varland. Unaligned Consisting of the minor and independent parties, the Unaligned bloc, as its name suggests, lacks an overarching policy. * Thyrnpartiet - The Thorn Party is the party of the peasantry and farmers, along with the members of the Törnudine cult. They are bitterly against industrialisation and are thus opposed to the Eldrpartiet. * Eldrpartiet - The Flame Party is the party of the gentry and industrialists, along with the members of the Anastorine cult. They are bitterly opposed to the Thyrnpartiet. * Gråpartiet - The smallest of the parties, the Grey Party supports the ascention of Anastyra Grauravyn to the throne. As Lady Anastyra herself does not wish the throne, the Gråpartiet lacks any true power or influence. Military Karolean Army The Karolean Army or Karolinsk Här, typically know as the Karoliners or Caroleans, is the primary fighting force of the Karolean Empire. Consisting of approximately 324 000 professional soldiers and another 216 000 militiamen, the Karolean Army is the strongest fighting force on the Skanoric peninsula, and is only matched in the rest of the continent by Vilidyna's Imperial Army and by the Ciernic Army. Units Despite the fact that the majority of the army is drawn from the Kingdom of Varland, the Karolean Army is still a multi-ethnic force, also drawing troops from the Korpparic and Meric lands. Additional, despite the official neutrality of the Rostkammyr Confederation, said confederation's close relationship with the Karolean Empire has seen large forces of mercenaries raised from it as an integrated part of the army. Thus, the Karolean Army consists of the following units: * Krygare - The most common infantry force in the army, the Krygare (Warriors in Skanoric) are the foot troops raised from the Kingdom of Varland and the Principalities of Pomeria and Kiemeria. These forces are typically equipped with heavy greatcoats to provide protection from both attacks and the cold, while armament wise they carry muskets, hand mortars or pikes. In total, the Karolean Army raises nine divisions of Krygare. * Ryttare - The cavalry counterpart to the Krygare, the Ryttare (Knights in Skanoric) are the modern descendant of the knightly class in the empire. Raised from the same areas as their Krygare brethren, these forces are typically equipped in a similar fashion, while they're armed with swords, lances or carbines. Additionally, the life companies of the Ryttare are typically mounted upon Skanoric moose, giving them an edge in charges. In total, the Karolean Army raises nine divisions of Ryttare. * Jääkarit - The other infantry force of the empire, the Jääkarit (Hunters in Korpparic) are those troops raised from the Grand Principality of Korppari and the Principality of Estomeria. These forces have a distinct, Huszaric-inspired uniform, though they carry the same armaments as the rest of the army's infantry. In total, the Karolean Army raises three divisions of Jääkarit. * Husaarit - The Korpparic equivalent of the Ryttare, the Husaarit (Raiders in Korpparic) are the levied mounted tribesmen of the Korpparic and Meric lands. Formerly the only forced raised from these areas, the Husaarit wear the same style uniform as the Jääkarit, though they still carry the same armaments as the Ryttare and, likewise, have their life companies mounted on moose. In total, the Karolean Army raises three divisions of Husaarit. * Resare - The mercenary infantry of Rostkamm, the Resare (Campaigners in Skanoric) are recruited from the militia forces of the various cantons that make up the Rostkammyr Confederation. These forces are equipped in 'southern Skanoric' styled uniforms, in comparison to their counterparts in the rest of the army, but are armed in the same way as their fellows. In total, the Karolean Army raises six divisions of Resare. * Uhlare - Rostkamm's mercenary cavalry, the Uhlare (Lancers in Skanoric) are also recruited from the militia forces of the confederation and equipped in southern uniforms. As with the other cavalry forces of the empire, they are armed with swords, lances and carbines, along with moose mounts for their life companies. In total, the Karolean Army raises six divisions of Uhlare. Armies The Karolean Army consists of three separate Armies, also known as Field Armies (to distinguish them from the army as a whole), each of which consists of two corps. These armies consist of the following: * Vårlandic Army - Raised from the military districts of the Kingdom of Vårland, the Vårlandic Army or Vårlandsk Armén is the most prominent force of the Karolean Empire. The entirety of the Vårlandic Army is made up of Krygare and Ryttare units and is commanded by General Karl Gustav Rehnskiöld. * Korpparic Army - The Korpparic Army or Korppi Armeija is, unlike the empire's other armies, not raised from a single area of the nation. Instead, due to the small population of Korppari itself, the Korpparic Army is a combination of troops from Korppari and the Meric Principalities, thus being made up of both Krygare and Ryttare, along with Jääkarit and Husaarit. It is currently commanded by General Karl Gustav Armfeldt. * Rostkammyr Army - Not officially an integrated part of the Karolean Military, the Rostkammyr Army is instead a mercenary force of the Rostkammyr Confederation, though it is a de facto part of the Karolean Army. Being entirely Rostkammyr, the Rostkammyr Army consists of Resare and Uhlare and is commanded by General Edwyna Nordyra. Army Staff Established by King Gustavus II for the Vårlandic Army, the Army Staff or Härstaben is tasked with the administration of the Karolean Army as a whole, consisting of the following seven members: * Captain General of the Realm - The head of the Karolean Army, the Captain General of the Realm or Kaptengeneral av Riket serves as the leader of the Army Staff, overseeing it and reporting to both the Lord High Constable and the King himself. As such, they are directly in charge of the combat elements of the army. The current Captain General of the Realm is Karl Gustav Vrangl. * Inspector General of the Realm - Chief of Staff to the Captain General, the Inspector General of the Realm or Inspektöreneral av Riket serves as the overseer of the actions of the other members of the council. Additionally, they are the leader of the Army General Staff and thus control the operations, planning and intelligence divisions of the Army Staff. The current Inspector General of the Realm is Placeholder. * Adjutant General of the Realm - The Adjutant General of the Realm or Adjutantgeneral av Riket is the head of the army's administrative corps, thus being placed in charge of the personnel, training and other administrative divisions. The current Adjutant General of the Realm is Placeholder. * Quartermaster General of the Realm - Charged with leading the Ordnance Corps, the Quartermaster General of the Realm or Kvatermästaregeneral av Riket is in charge of the Karolean Army's supply, logistics and research divisions. The current Quartermaster General of the Realm is Placeholder. * Surgeon General of the Realm - Known as the Kirurggeneral av Riket in Skanoric, the Surgeon General of the Realm holds a position under both the Lord High Constable and the Lord High Surgeon, as they are tasked with command of the army's Medical Corps. The current Surgeon General of the Realm is Olaf Akrål. * Chaplain General of the Realm - Similar to the Surgeon General of the Realm, the Chaplain General of the Realm or Kaplangeneral av Riket holds a position under another ministry, that of the Patriarch of Vårland. The Chaplain General of the Realm is in charge of the army's priesthood, with the position currently held by Johan Akrål. * Chief Warrant Officer of the Realm - The only enlisted member of the Army Staff, the Chief Warrant Officer of the Realm or Hövdunderofficer av Riket is charged with providing a link between the officer corps and the enlisted soldiery, along with providing representation for the latter. The current Chief Warrant Officer of the Realm is Placeholder. Ranks Uniform Engagements * First Northern War * Second Northern War * Third Northern War * Fourth Northern War * Fifth Northern War * Sixth Northern War Karolean Navy The Karolean Navy or Karolinsk Marin is the primary naval force of the Karolean Empire and consists of 180 000 sailors and marines, along with 450 vessels. Similar to the empire's army, the Karolean Navy is the strongest naval force in Vildskanor, though the current naval build up by Vilidyna may change this fact. Ships The navy operates a number of different types of vessels, allowing it to carry out the various tasks required of it in both the Wild Sea and beyond. The navy consists of the following vessels * Ships of the Line - Ships of the Line, also known as Battleships or Men-of-War, are the largest vessels operated by the Karolean Navy. These warships are used to form the main line during pitched battles and are typically armed with 72 guns. Under the current doctrine of the navy, ships of the line are formed into divisions of three, while two divisions, along with a flagship and carrier, make a squadron. There are currently 24 ships of the line in the Karolean Navy. * Cruisers - The 'workhorse' vessel of the navy, Cruisers or Frigates are used in all of the combatant fleets as scouts and raiders. For mobility, they are built longer and thinner than ships of the line and carry only 48 guns. Similar to their larger brethren, they are formed in three ship divisions and two divisions plus a flagship and carrier make a squadron. There are currently 90 cruisers in the Karolean Navy. * Corvettes - The smallest primary combatants, Corvettes are designed to be used as escort vessels for ships of the line and merchantmen. As such, they are effectively miniature frigates, armed with 24 guns. In contrast to the other vessels, corvettes are formed into larger units, with three ships forming a division, two divisions and a corvette leader forming a squadron; and two squadrons plus a cruiser flagship and cruiser carrier forming a flotilla. There are currently 126 corvettes in the Karolean Navy. * Cutters - Unlike the above vessels, Cutters are not designed to be primary combatants and are instead intended for customs and transporting messages. As such, they are small vessels, armed with only 12 guns. There are currently 48 cutters in the Karolean Navy. * Landing Craft - Developed during the Fifth Northern War, the navy's Landing Craft or Landing Ships are designed to deploy marine forces to a beach during a naval landing. As such, these craft are similar to merchantmen and are divided into a 'large type', which is the size of a cruiser and a 'small type', which is the size of a corvette. Landing Craft are armed mostly with defensive weaponry, though they also carry a number of mortars for shore bombardment. There are currently 24 large landing craft and 48 small landing craft in the Karolean Navy. * Tender - Designed to support squadrons of other ships, as well as for shipping, Tenders are ships around the size of a cruiser and are equipped with various supplies and additional quarters for reserve personnel, with two tenders assigned to each squadron. There are a total of 90 tenders in the Karolean Navy. Fleets Additionally, the Karolean Navy is divided into four separate fleets, each with its own purpose. These fleets consist of the following: * Battle Fleet - Also known as Red Fleet due to its distinguishing colour, Battle Fleet is intended to serve as the navy's main combat force and as such is formed up of the Karolean Empire's ships of the line, along with scouting and escort elements. Battle Fleet is led by the Admiral of the Red, currently Admiral Strommyr Krakyr, and consists of 24 ships of the line, 30 cruisers, 42 corvettes and 24 tenders. * Frontier Fleet - Intended to provide both commerce protection and raiding, Frontier Fleet or Yellow Fleet is the navy's primary commerce raiding and commerce protection force and as such is formed of 30 cruisers, 42 corvettes and 18 tenders. It is led by the Admiral of the Yellow, currently Admiral Kathan Gråtyde. * Coastal Fleet - Coastal Fleet or Blue Fleet is the force of the Karolean Navy that is designed to, as its name suggests, protect the coastlines of the empire. It is formed from the same number of ships as Frontier Fleet, though these vessels are coastal variants instead of fully fledged ships. It is led by the Admiral of the Blue, currently Admiral Augustyr Ärasvard. * Auxiliary Fleet - Made up from the miscellaneous elements of the navy, Auxiliary Fleet is also known as Black Fleet, though officially it lacks a colour. Auxiliary Fleet consists 72 landing craft, 48 cutters and 30 tenders and is led by the Admiral of the Black, currently Admiral Henrik Chapman. Naval Staff Ranks Uniforms Engagements Economy Demographics Culture Notes Category:Nations Category:Karolean Empire